AkatsuPup's
by Lavendor Queen
Summary: Hey Hey! Guess what! The Akatsuki are here! And there PUPPY's! Read and learn how these lot and some weird-ass girls cope in this situation. Rated T because SOMEONE keeps swearing. Won't say who tthough. AkatsuxOc's
1. Pup's?

**Laven: Hey guys! I'm Lavendor Queen, one of the two authors of this story, this is AkatsuPup's. Plus, I'm not telling you who the other author is because you'll know soon. Please enjoy. Dei, disclaimer please! **

**Deidara: Laven or the other author owns the Akatsuki, just there own Oc's, un. **

Honey POV

"HONEY! Where are the other two?" Lillienette (pronounced as Lilly-en-ett) yelled my name but asked in a happy-go-lucky voice.

"Huh? Oh, they went to a cafe or something..." I replied taking one of the ear buds out of my ear. "I'm bored, you wanna go and do something out the front?"

"You get the popcorn, cheese spray and whipped cream and I'll get the deckchairs, baseball bats and the football sized marshmallow's." She replied almost instantly. She loves doing this, but who can blame her, it's fun, legal and you keep your insanity in check.

She ran to the shed on the OTHER side of the house while I went to the room right NEXT to me which was the kitchen, grabbed two bags of popcorn and chucked them in the microwave, then grabbed a box from under the kitchen sink and filled it with 5 cans of cheese spray and 5 cans of whipped cream. Then the ping went off on the microwave and I put the popcorn in the box and literally kicked the microwave door shut.

I made my way to the front garden where the ENTIRE street could be seen. Suddenly I heard a REALLY loud squeal coming from the back garden, and since curiosity killed me I decided to see what made her squeal. I grabbed a bag of popcorn and ran ninja-ly to back garden while eating popcorn.

When I reached her, I saw her squishing the LIFE out of silver puppy. WAIT-did I just say silver, guess I did... She was kneeling in front of a card board box with more puppy's in it.

There was about 9-10 in there. There was one in the corner, it was literally half white and half black and speaking-or like arguing with it self in two different voices, then there was an entire orange one with black dots all over him and a lavender one with a white patch behind her left ear, I saw an entire black one with onyx eyes-wait red no ox. What ever, then a MASSIVE blue one with gill-like markings on his neck laughing his ass off at the silver one who hissed at him. There was also a fluffy blonde one with a very furry patch over his left eye laughing his ass off too, he's mine that's for sure, next to him was a red kitten with a kanji on his chest, I just can't see it, it's really small.

There was also a brown one with stitches all over his body. Poor kitty, he also has Christmas eyes, cute and also one getting to pounce on the blonde was black but had swirly orange face. He reminds me of a lollypop.

Suddenly the orange kitty hissed at the others and they stopped laughing immediately. Wow, must be the leader of these kitty's, wait-do kitty's have leaders? I slowly pick up the blonde kitty and place him on my lap since I sat on the ground while examining them. He squirmed at first but relaxed once I started petting him. He looked up t me and I gave him a reassuring smile saying relax-I-wont-hurt-you.

"Can we keep them? Please please pleasssseeeee can we Honey?" Lillie begged me and also gave me the 'Puppy Eyes'. One of my weaknesses.

"Fine, but you also have to ask the others. But if so, this one and... the black are mine." Giving in to the look

"FUCK YEAH! Thank Jashin that your so kind and I'm having this one and stitch!" I swear I saw the silver cat grin when she said Jashin. She got out her phone but I quickly grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing, you can't ask them over the phone!" I said because she know's how much I hate it when people ask other people over the phone.

"I'm telling them to get their asses into gear so they can get over here so we can name the lill' shits." She started phoning one of the girls.

"Konichiwa! ... Everything is a-fucking-okay! ... BTW, you gotta come home now, ... because we found some cute puppies in the back yard! ... We are keeping them so get here within 10 mins or both your plushies are going in da blender. Ja ne!" She hung up straight away so she didn't have to listen to the complaints. "They'll be here in 10 minutes Honey"

I gave a long tiring sigh and put the blonde pup back in the box and lifted it up. For a normal person, it would be heavy but not for me because I do a lot of painting on a lot of things. I carried them into the living room and placed each pup on the floor.

"Hoooooney! I'm booooooored! Can we name them?" Lillie started moaning.

"No. We'll name them when the other two are here. Plus, we still didn't do our fave activaty." I threw some popcorn at her and the pups before I ate some. She put on her signature evil grin that's she's known for and we both dashed to the front garden with the pup's on our tail with a confused look on their face's. When we got there, the black and white pup looked absolutely astounded. I wouldn't blame him, our garden is covered with flowers and rose bushes, trees and loads of stuff because both me and Lillie grew them. We have passion for nature and plants. Well, more me, I consider it a type of art I do along with singing, dancing, painting, drawing, sculpting and other stuff. We also have a little area of grass just big enough for 5 deck chairs.

"Crap! I forgot the deck chairs and baseball bats!" Lillie started up a stream of curse's. I gave a tired sigh and told her to forget about the chairs and baseball bats and get a big bowl and a kitchen stool. She nodded and left. The pups just looked at me curiously when the one with a swirly face, I'm giving him a nickname, Sface, sface nudged my leg. I picked him up and started petting his leg.

'"You guys are probably wondering what were up to, I'll tell you lot a secret about us two, were known as the 'Shit-sterzz' because we usually do stupid insane things. Right now we're going spray whipped cream and cheese spray on people and shake the cans and throw them on road and hopefully, they'll explode and go BANG! Whipped cream and cheese everywhere. One of the many things I call art, not the whipped cream and cheese. The explosion." I reassured them.

"You think a lot of things is bloody fucking art. Art is this, art is that. Shut the fucking shit up about bloody art and rule under Jashin!" Lillie yelled gaining everyones attention. And we basically spray everyone we could and some of the pup's even pissed them selves laughing. Until mayhem came.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Laven: Cliff hanger... Hope you lot like it so far. It takes me ages to do one chap because I have to be in the mood and not that lazy. Listening to Bbiribbom Bbaeribbom. It's really good. But in another language that I don't now. So just review please and see who the other two girls are. Heehee. 


	2. When we get home

**A/N: HAI! This is my first Akatsuki story,  
( I'm writing with someone :] ) but instead of kittens, we have other cute and cuddly little friends! Oh and Uhh... I'm Kaitlyn or Trenae... Whatever... Read and Enjoy!**

Oh and uhh... Disclaimer anyone?

Kisame: Me! Me! Please pick me! I wanna! I wanna do it!

Me: Mmm... Since your enthusiasm is the most sexiest thing EVAR... Itachi, you do it!

Itachi: Hn...

Kisame: SEE? He doesn't want to do it!

Konan: ... That 'hn' is perfectly translated into 'Omigesh does not own Naruto. If she did, Akatsuki would totally be alive and murder all the "awesome" (Note the sarcasm quotes! :]) fangirls, and rape the two authors'

Me: Aww! He knows just what to say!

Kisame: -pouts- I bet mine would've been better...

_

Chapter 2: When we get home...

Victoria's POV:

My sister, Dominque, and I stopped by Taco Bell and ordered a few things for our best of the best, best friends. I sat in the passenger's seat, playing with the rim of my blue hoodie that Dominique got me for my birthday. Dominique was in the driver's seat, completing our orders, she knew them by heart.

As we drove up a space and got our meals, we drove off. The song 'In My Head' by Jason Derulo was playing and I was humming lightly to it.

Dominique glanced at me, before taking a sip of her Pepsi. She grunted. "What's wrong with you? You're wearing blue today." she said as her eyes fixated on my dress.

I sighed. "It's nothing..."

"Girl, you're wearing blue. And when you're wearing blue, something is up!" Dominique said as she glanced back at the light then back at me.

"Those girls..." I started as Dominique glared at nothing. "They bullied be again."

Dominique began to growl. "Shataki mushrooms..." I heard her say under her breath. Dominique didn't like cussing. She's a Christian and is fully committed to it. She only cuss when necessary.

Before she could say anything else about 'helping' me, I quickly turned the radio up, as before it was silent. It played 'As Long as You Love Me' by Justin Bieber.

Dominique glared at the radio station. "Oh damn... Loosing brain cells." she said before she punched the radio station. She paused for a moment. Her eyes went small.

"SHIT!" she screamed, shaking her hand furiously. "Oh my flying fuck on a ham sammich that hurt! Fuck you Justin Gayber! ** you all to hell!" she screamed... Which was totally out of character.

She looked backed to me. Her eye twitched. She rubbed the back of her neck, sheepishly. "Heh... Yeah... God will forgive me... Right?"

I rolled my eyes as the car behind us blew its horn. She glared back. "Oh shut up! I'm going!" she screamed out the window before slamming down on the breaks.

I flew back into my chair, hair blowing back as the wind rushed passed me. "Turn the station up." Dominique commanded. "I can't hear a thing!"

I did what she asked me to do.

It was one of her favorite songs.

"That's how I roll!" she bobbed her head, as she drove at a faster pace. "We roll like this!"

I really didn't like the song. It irked me to no end.

As she continued to drive, my phone vibrated on my chest. I reached down my bra to get it. Dominique glanced at me and smirked.

"You look like you have a robot boobie." she said chuckling to herself. "It jiggled." she began giggling.

'So mature for someone who doesn't cuss... And has a god damn strict religion' my inner said.

I answered my phone, before I responded to my inner, Janelle. I handed my phone to Dominique after Lillie said Konichiwa. I LOVED anime... But hated Japanese language. It was annoying and I could never learned to speak it...

"Sup insanity Mofo from h, e double hockey sticks! Is everything otaee?" Dominique asked. "What the fukanatsu? Whyyyyyy? ... Bleh... Puppies..." she sighed. "We'll be there in 10. I hope you know I plan to stall!" Dominique said finally and hung up.

I looked at her with a smile on my face as I heard puppies. "What she say?!" I asked.

"So you're happy now?" Dominique asked as she swerved. I scooted over in my seat, as I nodded, enthusiastically. "Well then... Change that blue dress to yellow! Because we have puppies!"

I squealed. My smile could not leave my face as we kept driving.

'Ah, looks whose happy...' Janelle said as she rolled her golden eyes.

'You know I haven't been happy in a really long time. And I haven't had a pet ever since.' I told my inner.

'Yeah, yeah. Shut it angst. We don't care how your life story went. Isn't that right, readers?'

'STOP!' I yelled at my inner. 'Breaking the fourth wall will get you killed! You know that!'

'Oh boo-hoo! I can't ever die... Unless you're suicidal.'

My heart sank.

'Oh yeah... My bad. I didn't mean to bring up your... Cough... Mary Sue... Cough angst past...'

That made me feel even worse.

'Well it's true! Readers, doesn't mostly every OC have an angst past? Don't lie... I know that you know than your uncle knows that his brother knows that his grandpappy knows that darth vader knows that you have shit on your laptop. You're not kidding anyone...'

I blushed. '... That came out wrong...'

'Well it did come out of my ass, and not my dick.'

'First off... That's not what I meant. Second... EW! I hate that word!'

'You know that boy Jason in your homeroom?' my inner asked, as I nodded. 'Yeah... That's one bitch I'd like to tap... And oh my gosh his muscles!'

That wad RANDOM!

My face reddened at that.

"Are you talking to Janelle again?" Dominique asked me, breaking into the conversation between me and my inner.

I sighed in defeat.

"Ugh... She's mean..." Dominique said as I twitched in agreement. "Oh look! We're home, homie." my sister said and was about to turn into the driveway.

Well she was.

But a can of whip cream, and cheese came exploding onto her car.

Dominique sat there shocked, as the car didn't move. I inwardly laughed at her... It wasn't my car! c:

For a shy girl like me, you gotta lol sometimes!

Dominique turned red, in anger, as she kicked the car door open and ran to tackle Honey. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she yelled, almost choking the life out of Honey.

Honey couldn't give two fuck. She was red from... Laughing. Well that's Honey for ya'!

Lillie tried to get a grip on Dominique's Regular Show shirt, but failed as Dominique is the dominant person in strength.

I got out the car, planning to help Lillie, but was distracted when I saw the puppies watching my friends fight. Some were barking that seemed similar to puppy laughter, and some where just watching with interest.

"Awwww!" I cooed, picking up the nearest puppy which was black with orange plastered on his face. "How adorable!" I cooed as it licked my face.

I giggled. "You smell like sugar."

I suddenly felt all eyes on me. Even from the puppies.

"Wait... You'd go to those useless son of a batch of cookies, group of puppies... But not me?" she said beginning to fake wail. "Your own blood!"

I smiled at her sheepishly.

"For one hell of a shy girl... You don't act shy not one bit." Honey said.

"Well duh! She's around us! The insane, homicidal, homosexual, homosapian, groups of heteros!" Lillie added with a big cheesy grin.

"You made no sense what so ever..." Honey said.

"Bleh... Who cares! Let's say random things!" Lillie said and jumped into the air. "I'm a fuck eyed dolphin!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Suck my whale dick!" Dominique yelled to the top of her lungs.

"I poop milk and cookies!" Honey yelled.

"Oh my gosh for realzies?!" Dominique exclaimed. Every pup looked at her as I squatted down beside them.

"They're all retarded." I whispered loudly.

I got sand kicked in my eye.

"Don't act like you're any different, Ms. Anime Nerd... Girl!" Honey said pointing at me. I looked back to the pups. I raised an eyebrow. "See? Weirdoessss!" I said in a sing song voice, temporarily ignoring the dust in my eyes.

I then screamed bloody murder.

"Scream... To the top of your lungs!" Lillie and Dominique sang in unison. Honey just laughed and kicked more dust in my eyes.

'They're one strange bunch.' Konan said.

'Insanity makes me go wild.' Hidan said eyeing Lillie. 'Especially this bitch right here.'

'You don't even know her yet, baka!' Kisame said. 'Once we change back into our regular forms... Kill them and home free for us!' he added with his grin.

'Do they go out in a bang, yeah?' Deidara asked, smirking widely and wildly.

'Definitely not. And hopefully not ever, brat.' Sasori said, rolling his eyes. 'Besides, you're art is idiotic and useless. Eternal—'

'Just shut up.' Pein said, sighing and shaking his head.

'Oooooh! Leader-sama said a bad word!' Tobi said with a gasp.

'Good!' Hidan said with a smirk. Kakuzu smacked... Or pawed the back of his head.

Hidan hissed back and raised his paw to his Kakuzu, but stopped when Pein growled... Loudly. 'Quit it, now!' he said as the two quieted down.

"So... Are we gonna name these kittle fuckers?" Lillie asked as she leaned back and fourth on her tippy toes.

I finally got my eyes cleared out and put down the puppy back in the group. "I gotta go change." I said.

"I just now noticed something..." Honey stated. "Why're you wearing blue?" she added looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Long story." I said and ran inside the house to change. I went into my own room and went through my closet and found a yellow sun dress. I slipped that on with some yellow flip-flops and ran back outside.

'Well... That was fast' Janelle said.

'I wanted to hurry and name the puppies.' I told my inner as we grouped around the pups.

"We'll talk to you later about that." Honey said as she picked up an all black puppy, a silver puppy a puppy with dots, and a weird puppy which was divided black and white.

"These puppies are certainly diseased..." Dominique said as she picked us an all red puppy, and a stitched one as well.

Lillie swatted her. "Don't say that! They look adorable!" she said as she picked up a golden puppy and a violet puppy.

I got the rest of the puppies as we went inside the house. The blue puppy was really... Over weighted... We all sat them in front of the room as they grouped around in a circle barking to each other.

I kept swinging my arm back and fourth. "Darn... That blue pup strained my arm." I said. The blue puppy whirled around at me, almost... Smirking.

What an evil puppy...

:c

'Here's the plan,' Pein started. 'We obviously don't know where we are, or how the hell we got here. We don't know these... Girls... And we don't know what they're capable of. So we need to stay on they're side and earn they're trust.' he finished.

'That's going to be really hard Pein.' Konan said as she looked back to the girls, then the Akatsuki.

Pein sighed and glared at the group of Akatsuki. 'If you are to harm these girls, or cause them to not be able to trust us anymore, you will receive punishment.' he said, sharpening his glare.

Tobi winced. 'Y-Yes Leader-sama!" Tobi squeaked out, the rest doing the same in their own fashion.

"Wouldn't it be better if we divided them and split them up?" Honey asked.

"I want that one." I said pointing to the big blue puppy. He did kind of strain his weight on me, but I favor big puppies.

"Splitting it is!" Lillie said as she rubbed her hands together. She abruptly grabbed the silver puppy and rubbed it's head. It growled slightly before she started rubbing it.

"Aww. Aren't you the cutie!" she cooed. "And look at all those fucked up puppies... They're so ugly! Aren't they Snowbell?"

The puppy barked back in agreement.

...

That's Lillie for ya'.

Dominique grabbed the black one, as it stayed silent for a long time. I could've sworn I saw red eyes... Now they're black.

I guess I'm just seeing things!

"Mmm... I don't really like black animals **(A/N: No racism here!)** but I'd admit... You're pretty darn cute." She said as she kissed the tip of it's wet nose.

Honey then grabbed the yellow kitten with too much fur. "Isn't she the cutest?!" Honey exclaimed. "I'll name her Sunshine and I'll dress you in a tutu, I'll do your hair and paint your nails! And then we'll go shopping!" Honey exclaimed in complete sarcasm.

"Ha. Sike. I wish I would..." she said before she rubbed the back of the puppy's head. "Hmmm... I do gotta come up with a name..."

Just then, the black puppy with the orange face nudged her foot and licked her leg.

"Come, Sface."

"Shit?" I questioned her. "You named your puppy bitch?"

"I like it..." Lillie said as she put her silver puppy on her head and grabbed the stitched puppy. "Puppies who fight... Do make the greatest couple!" she added, placing the stitched puppy in her lap.

The two puppies hissed at each other but... Dominique threw I shoe at them...

That's Dominique for ya'.

The puppies then growled at her, but calmed down when they received the 'look' from the polka dot puppy.

For me, I struggled with grabbing the blue puppy. But I grabbed it anyone and placed it in my lap. I rubbed it's tummy, and the puppy kicked it's leg, enjoying my rubbing.

'That sounded inappropriate' Janelle said.

'No, you just have a dirty mind'

'I am your mind' she said bluntly.

...

'Shut up...'

'I thought so'

"Come here cutie." Dominique cooed to the red kitty. "You can beat up black puppy over here for my lovin'." she said as the puppy came over and sat on her leg.

She obviously disapproved and put the puppy in her... Chest.

Her boobs are big... Prepare to suffocate puppy!

The blue puppy that I was now rubbing looked over to me, back at Dominique, then back at me. The puppy licked it's lips.

... I don't think I want a pet anymore...

I then grabbed the black and white kitty and placed it on my shoulder. "I like you puppy..." I said and scratch it's neck.

"She likes weird things because she's a weirdo." Honey said jokingly to her yellow puppy in her hands.

"I want the polka dotted one!" Honey said. She motioned for the puppy to come, with a pat on her leg. It came. "Good puppy!" she cooed.

"Then I get the last violet one!" Lillie said. "It matches my name!" she giggled to herself.

"And I'm the weirdo..." I said to the puppies.

"... You have a two faced dog, and a huge blue dog." Dominique deadpan.

...

"This proves nothing!"

"Whatever." Said Dominique. "Let's name these mother truckers!"

**_**

A/N: This is my first Akatsuki story and uhh... I'm kinda new to this so please no flames... I guess. And uh constructive criticism would be good! And inbox me or Lavendor Queen for any questions you may have, or any confusion.

I sometimes confuse myself in stories, and that created my writing block... But since this is foe you guys, you'll rarely suspect a writer's block from me ! Wink , wink !

Please Review? I give out free cookies, kool-aid, and human sized pluckier of the Akatsuki! :)

Fun Game: Guess how many names I have!

FunFact: The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910

Tata ! :)


	3. The Pup's need names!

Laven: Hi hi! I hope you guys don't mind who the second author is. Coz I don't! We're great friends. And I hope I get a lot of reviews for this story. Plus I don't really care about typo's that much. So, who's gonna do the disclaimer for me?

Kakuzu: If I do it, will you pay me?

Laven: Errr... Sure, what the hell. Why not.

Kakuzu: Laven and Ohmigosh does not own the Akatsuki, they only own their Oc's. Money. Now.

Laven: *Gives money* Geez, you don't need to be such a jerk. Any way, I'm going to tell you guys about our Oc's. First is... Honey!

Honey

Her real name is Silvy Joe Mae. It was her mothers name, but changed it for 2 reason's. 1)Her favourite food is honey, 2)Her mother was raped and brutally killed and when someone said her name, it reminded her of her mother.

She has mid-back hair that changes colour depending on what she's feeling, her usual colour is brown, she wears it half up and half down. Her eyes are chestnut colour; she skin is un-tan able but doesn't go pale either and she wears random clothes and shoes because she classes it as 'Arty'.

She's in the basement witch she calls her 'Art Room', when she's in there, she paints on the walls blind folded while dancing and singing to her IPod. She's shy about people seeing her art and her POV of art is happiness. She can be an airhead at times, but when she's serious, you have a 'WTF' look on you face if you haven't seen her/it before. She's the leader type and takes things seriously but not everything. Very sensitive on her art and takes everything to heart.

Dominique

She has dark brown, chest length hair and dark brown eyes with a light brown outlining. She wears a purple Regular Show shirt with Rigby on it. She wears dark skinny jeans and converse.

She's a Christian, only cusses and be violent when needed be, unless she hurts herself really bad, or she's really angry. She also doesn't watch or read Naruto so she doesn't know about the Akatsuki. She also classes her self as Victoria's older sister.

Victoria

Victoria wears what she feels. E.g. chapter 2, at the beginning, she wore a blue jumper because she was ad. At the end, she was wearing a yellow dress cos she was happy.

She can be quiet and shy but once you get to know her, you'll see the side of her that is bubbly, fun, silly and a little hyper lie the rest. She also get's sick easily and quickly as well.

Lillienette

Blue wavy hair down to her waist, green eyes, one-sleeved black tank top with a white under top, ripped jeans, black ug-boots and black hair band.

Her personality, bubbly, bit foul-mouthed, doesn't believe in what she can't see, loves anime, fights a lot in and out of school. She is also a mage, only her and her friends know though. She keeps it a secret so people won't use her or hurt her. Physically and mentally. She has a massive fear of being used so she doesn't get along with people much. She also can take things the wrong way as well. She is also protective of Honey.

Laven: Well, enough of the Oc's, to the fucking story biotches!

Lillie's POV

"YES! FINALLY! I get to name these bitches then I'll make them jashinist's **(is tht how you spell it) **and we'll go on killing sprees and-" I was whacked round my head by Honey AND Dominique. I stated to rub my head as Victoria started to name them.

"I'll go first, soooooo, since I really fancy waffles right now, I'll name you Waffles! Okay!" Victoria rubbed the black and white puppy's neck and smiled. I think it just gave her a disapproving look.

"Me next! Right, I'm naming the black one Sulky because it looks like it's sulking." Dominique deadpanned and flicked his forehead. I gave a little giggle making me centre of attention.

"What?"

"Why was you giggling?" Dominique asked me.

"I remembered the episode of Naruto when Naruto challenges a battle with Tsunade and he gets his ass kicked by just a flick to the fucking fore head!" I said trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"I remember that episode but in shippuden Tsunade gets her ass kicked by Pein but get gets defeated by Naruto. I still think he cheated because he has the damn Kyuubi and the damn forth hokage help him." Honey frowns remember the episode's and getting the pup's to stare at the spotted pup for confirmation I think.

"I don't have a clue what you guys are talking about but I'm name the red/arbon coloured pup Fat eyes for no reason at all." Dominique said gesturing to Honey for her to start to name her pup's.

"Right, I'm naming the spotty pup Stipes because I like opposite's and the blonde one Fluffy because it's very fluffy. Also, the one with a swirly orange face reminds me of Tobi so I'm naming it Sface for swirly face. Now, if you lot will excuse me, I'm going to the art room." She said cheerfully and stood up to leave.

"It's a fucking basement filled with lots of fucking things you call 'Art' which clearly fucking ain't." I said to her.

"Well I call it my art room and that's that!" She yelled with her hair turning red to show that she's angry and storms off.

"Well, I'm naming silver one 'ere Snowbell to piss him off and the stitched on Stitch. Now for Taco Bell food, one of the best fucking foods that I love for no shitting reason." I stood to get the food.

We ate the food in silence while watching The Lion King and the pup's staring at the TV so hard I thought it was gonna blowup. That would da been funny to watch, heehee. That is how the rest of the evening basically went until.

"Achoo!"

"Oh jashin, please don't tell me you have another stinking cold Victoria!"

Laven: Sorry that it's short but I wanted to get this outta the way cos I gotta lot of homework to do. Sorry I take a while to update but I'm just very lazy or very busy, so please stay with the story guys. Can someone do the thing please?

Sasori: I'll do it if it gets me outta here quicker.

Laven: Tobi will do it!

Sasori: WHAT! I just offered to do it for you and you choose Tobi over me!

Tobi: YAY! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY SO TOBI WILL DO IT! PLEASE READ AND REVIEV LAVENDOR-CHAN'S AND OHMIGOSH-CHAN'S STORY SO TOBI WILL BE IN IT MORE!

Laven: *Sweatdrops* Should da let Sasori do it.

Sasori: You think?


	4. I'm sorry everyone

**Laven: Hey guys! If you're expecting a chapter, don't hold your breath. No, seriously, don't hold your breath. I saw Tobi trying to hold his breath until I updated a chapter. So this is just an A/N. Sorry.**

**Ok, moving on, this story is going on Hiatus until further notice. This is because my co-author has bailed on me because of her school and home life. She is very truly sorry but she cannot continue the story with me and I've honestly lost all interest in writing this story. So until I get my groove back, I won't be updating. I might start a new story but that won't be for a while.**

**Gomen minna!**

**Sayornara! Lavendor Queen!**


End file.
